villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Krahka
Krahka was one of the characters in the BIONICLE series. She was a shape-shifting Rahi who was actually the last of her species, which were fallen in the claws of the Visorak, spider-like Rahi that served the Brotherhood of Makuta. Although she was not completely evil, the reason of why she was antagonistic at the start because of her dislike for the Matoran and their kind, whom she called "top-dwellers" and her assault on the Toa Metru during the repair in the Archives. However, she eventually became an ally of the protagonists as the story progressed. History Past Not much was known of Krahka's past but it was once revealed that she came from the species who was the victims of the Visorak as the spiders hunted every one of them during the attack in her island. Krahka then fled to the island of Metru Nui where she hid in the underground tunnels which were located below the Archives in Onu-Metru. Believing herself to be the last of her kind, she begins to develop a intense dislike for the Matoran and their kind, whom she referred as "top-dwellers". City of Legends About 1,001 years ago during the events of the storyline, the Toa-Metru were on their way to the Coliseum after the search for the six Great Disks and their battle against the Morbuzakh as they presented them to Turaga Dume, who turned out to be Makuta Teridax in disguise. In their way to their destination, the Toa then approached by the Matoran who told them of the two problems: the leakage that threatened to flood the Archives and the another is the Onu-Matoran known as Mavrah who was hiding in the underground cave along with several Rahi. The Toa Metru then decided to split up as Vakama, Nokama and Matau went to the Archives to fix the leakage. After the three Toa entered into the Archives, Krahka, having sensed their presence quietly stalked them, watching them fight and learning their language. Krahka's first contact was with Nokama. Taking the form of a wild Rahkshi the Toa had battled earlier, she battled with Nokama and knocked her unconscious as Krahka took her to her lair and tied her in the web. Krahka then assumed the form of Nokama and she proceeded to approach towards Vakama. At first, she was unable to speak Matoran, and could only mimic the words spoken to her, converting them into frangmented and short words. After ths short conversation, Krahka then battled Vakama and attacked him with jets of water, knocking him unconcious. Having defeated Vakama, Krahka then assumed his form and confronted Matau. However instead of another attack, she uses her better developed speaking skills Personality Krahka had a very distinct personality, considering that she was a Rahi. She was very defensive of her territory and would protect it at any cost. She was also intelligent, and could decieve almost anyone. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Trickster Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Outcast Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Protective Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful